The Harmonic Ring Master
by The Mystery Apprentice
Summary: "Kaa-san? Where do people go when they want to learn how to dance, and sing, and do flips?" Seven year old Tsuna, after seeing a certain circus movie, is determined to take his life into his own hands, and gain the same freedom those exotic characters had, for himself. "Oh! This is the Greatest Show!" Challenge from foxchick1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything that you recognize, and even some things you don't. I am not making any money of any kind from writing, this is simply for entertainment purposes. Enjoy.**

 **(AN)**

 **This story will be based off of a challenge from foxchick1, who has given me permission to use it. The challenge is as follows :**

 **Katekyo Hitman Circus Challenge**

 **Here's a challenge that I hope people will be interested in taking in this challenge after Tsuna watches the movie "The Greatest Showman" he becomes inspired to start his own circus for people who felt left out, abused for reasons they can't control and feel like they don't belong, he would create a home for these people, because he knows what it feels like. He is in elementary school when he saw the movie so this will affect KHR canon when Reborn comes to train Tsuna to be Vongola Tenth. what else happens is up to you.**

 **So, here we go.**

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

The Harmonic Ring Master

Chapter 1

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Sawada Tsunayoshi, better known as Dame-Tsuna, or No-Good Tsuna, ducks his head to look at the TV remote in his hand. The seven year old had been channel surfing while ignoring his homework, having just returned from school, when the battery-powered device quit on him.

He could just get up and change the channel manually, but he had sat down not ten minutes ago and standing would make his dully aching thigh – injured when he'd been tripped into a desk by one of his classmates – hurt even more.

In another universe, Tsuna would have decided it was a lost cause and stood up anyways to turn the TV off.

Here, though, Tsuna flips the remote over, and takes the cover off to look at the batteries.

Suddenly, his attention his is grabbed by the music blaring from the TV. His head snaps up, meeting the sight of a grayed out movie company logo on the screen.

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

The screen pans around still showing the same giant English number 20.

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

The scene changes, showing a man picking up bow and arrow.

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

He looses the arrow, effortlessly aiming through ax-like stones with holes in their blades. The scene freezes with arrow still flying through the final ax, the English words "TSG Entertainment" next to it.

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

The scene changes again, swirling to reveal a "C" like shape hanging from a string. On the wall behind it, are two shadows, one of "C" and the other of "E".

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

The screen flashes again, the words "Twentieth Century Fox" appear, then switch out with a man, in a red coat and black boots, holding a cane and striking a pose behind a stand full of people, all of whom stomp their feet against the wood beneath their feet.

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

The word "Presents" appears, the changes back to the man as he takes another pose. The people on the stands stomp their feet again.

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

This time the words that come up are "In Association With". Then its back on the man, a close up and he begins to sing, his voice quiet yet authoritative .

"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for."

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

The screen reads TSG Entertainment reappear, then switch back to the man as he continues.

"You been searchin' through the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor."

"Whoa, oh, oha oh!"

For the last time, the screen flashes, showing the words "The Greatest Showman", then turns back to costumed man.

"And buried in your bones is an ache that you can't ignore."

He reaches up and runs his fingers over the brim of his top hat. He releases it and allows his hand to drift downward, to rest on his cane.

"Takin' your breath."

He tosses the cane, catching it after it twirls in front of him.

"Stealin' your mind."

He opens his hand, letting the cane drop before snatching it out of the air again.

"And all that's real is left behind."

He turns, walking behind the stand and sending his coattails out to trail in his wake.

"Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' atcha. It's only this moment, don't care what comes after."

He slides to a halt between two bleachers, motioning in front of him with his cane as a spotlight comes on where he pointed.

"Your fever dream, can't you see, gettin' closer."

He points at a different angle, where a second spotlight lights up, then spreads his arms, the third and final spotlight erupting into being directly in front of him.

"Just surrender, cause you feel the feelin' takin' over."

He leans forward, shadowing his face, and bobs slightly to the beat. Then, he gives his cane a slight toss, grabs it, and takes off at a run.

"It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open."

Behind him, hoof-falls synchronized with the rhythm, march out four decorated white horses.

Suddenly, Tsuna can't even dream of looking away, and is pulled into a land where "Freaks" and "Mutants" and " _No-Goods_ ," **like** _ **Tsuna**_ , are the most beautiful of creatures.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Tsuna remains staring at the TV screen, even after the credits had roled and another movie had started. He found himself longing, more-so then the seven year old had ever felt, for a place like that circus. A place where he wouldn't be put down for his differences, a place where he wouldn't be laughed at, or picked on.

A place where Dame-Tsuna, the No-Good kid who couldn't even take three steps without tripping over nothing, or couldn't make heads or tails of his schoolwork because of the headaches he got looking at the words or number, would be at _**home**_.

Tsuna stands, slowly, not even noticing as the remote slips through his limp fingers. He wanted that, he _needed_ that. He needed that happiness, that freeing sense of _**joy**_ those people, oppressed, unwanted, unloved, _**No-Good**_ , had.

And he would, Tsuna decided. No matter what it took, even if he had to make it himself, Tsuna would have a circus of his own.

First, though, he needed to make sure he could keep up with his fellow future performers.

"Kaa-san?" Tsuna asks timidly as he walks into the kitchen. He gazes up at his mother from under his bangs, watching as the light brown haired, brown eyed woman bustles about making dinner.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" She says distractedly, not bothering to turn around.

That wouldn't do, Tsuna decides. This is a serious matter, and the woman is easily forgetful. If he didn't actually get her attention, she would forget he even said anything at all, and would make getting his circus even harder.

"Kaa-san," he says, a bit louder and firmer this time.

Seeming sense, on some level, that something had changed in her son, Sawada Nana finally turns from chopping up vegetables and looks over to the fluffy haired boy. "Yes, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna meets his mother's gaze in determination, unaware of the slightest of orange shine eclipsing the usual dull brown. "Kaa-san, where do people go when they want to learn how to dance, and sing, and do flips?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Two Months Later)

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Tsuna looks up nervously at the large, three story building in front of him. Kokuyo City Academy of the Performing Arts is the closest dance/gymnastics/singing after school activity club that his Kaa-san had been able to find.

After explaining to the stay at home mom why exactly he wanted to learn, she went on a hunting spree, looking on the internet about the closest, and cheapest, lessons she could find.

Tsuna had been forced to promise, that if she payed for these lessons, he would work harder on his schoolwork. All he needed was a passing, steady grade. He worked hard these last two months, spending his allowance, what little he got, on a tutor, a senpai who was willing to do it as long as he got the money and Tsuna didn't waste his time.

(Who knew that there was actually a decent person in his school – no, his whole town! - that didn't care about his Dame-ness, and were willing to help him for the right price?! Kusakabe Tetsuya is awesome, even if he is usually in the company of Hibari Kyoya, a scary boy with the tendency to get violent if his naps are disturbed.)

Anyway, once he'd managed to get his grade up and steady, his Kaa-san had signed him up here for Beginner's Gymnastics, Beginner's Dancing, Choir, and Theater. Tsuna had been surprised by the last one, until she explained that acting would be good practice for when he made his circus.

" _My Tsu-kun's going to be up on a big stage! He's going to need all the experience he can get if he doesn't want to run off in fright!"_

So, here he was, clutching his Kaa-san's hand as they prepare to enter the towering building above them for his first gymnastics lesson.

He really is nervous. What if the other kids hated him? What if they had heard of Dame-Tsuna, or even went to his school, and started picking on him? What if they didn't know of him, but he still tripped or asked a stupid question and made a fool out of himself? He'd never get his circus!

A gentle tuck on his hand drew his attention off of his internal panicking and up to his Kaa-san, who's smiling down at him brightly, with flowers and rainbows glittering behind her.

"Come on, Tsu-kun!" she says happily, leading him toward the suddenly foreboding looking building. "You don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

Tsuna doesn't have the time to answer, having to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other to keep up with the woman's excited, quick pace.

They walk into the building, and his Kaa-san heads straight for the reception desk on the other side of the white painted room.

The young lady behind it looks up at them, smiling politely. "Welcome to Kokuyo City Academy of the Performing Arts. How may I help you today?"

Nana doesn't seem to notice the distant way the receptionist is addressing them, simply continuing her almost blinding smile. "My Tsu-kun is starting his gymnastics lessons today. I'm so excited! He's finally found something he likes that doesn't include watching TV! Do you think you can direct us to the Beginner's class?"

"Of course," the lady says, turning to type on her keyboard for a moment. "The Beginner's Gymnastics class for seven through nine year olds is just down the hallway to your left, in Room 2. It is being taught by Saitou-sensei, who will be wanting to talk to parents before they leave. Have a good day."

"Thank you!" Nana quickly makes her way to the room, dragging a struggling to keep up Tsuna with her.

The space they enter is like nothing Tsuna has ever seen.

The floor is covered with a gray, sooth substance that Tsuna doesn't know the name of. A dark purple wall, with yellow trimming, surrounds them. It's the same size as Tsuna, but the same height as Nana's waist. Around them are bunches of red, blue, green, and orange cubbyholes, some of which already have things in them.

Hearing the sound of echoing laughter and people talking, Tsuna looks up, spotting rafters so far above him, he feels slightly faint looking at them.

"Ah! Hello!"

Tsuna spins, almost loosing his balance – if not for the fact he's still holding his Kaa-san's hand – and faces the young woman that's walking toward them from a small group of adults. She's a pretty little thing, shorter than Nana is, with dark green hair pulled up in a long pony-tail, wide, purple eyes that sparkles with her happiness and joy, and a splattering of dark orange/brown freckles across her nose.

She reaches them, practically bouncing in place with her energy, and smiles widely at them. "Thank you for joining us today," she says. "I am Saitou-sensei, and you are?"

Nana returns the smile, finding a kindred spirit in the other. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Saitou-sensei. I am Sawada Nana. This is my son, Tsunayoshi. I'm so proud of him, finally finding a club he wants to join."

"Oh," Saitou-sensei twirls on the spot and clasps her hands under her chin. "How exciting!" She bends down to look Tsuna in the eye. "I'm so glad you decided to join us, Sawada-san. You'll love it here, I guarantee it!" She straightens, and claps her hands. "Let's get down to business. Do you have a change of clothes, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna doesn't get the chance to answer as he Kaa-san speaks out. "He does, right here." Nana pats the bag she had insisted on taking, filled with a set of exercise clothes, a towel, a mini battery-powered fan, and a large water bottle.

Saitou-sensei nods to her, then turns back to Tsuna. "Why don't you take your clothes and go get changed. The changing room is right through the door over there." She motions to bright blue door on the other end of the little walled-in area. "Once you're done, you can come say goodbye to your mother and I'll introduce you to your fellow students, okay?"

Tsuna nods, taking the bag from Nana and walking over to the door. He opens it, entering a light gray bathroom. A bit surprised it's not a locker room, Tsuna heads over to one of the stalls.

Five minutes later, Tsuna exits the restroom, finding the little area empty of adults, including Nana. Not that Tsuna's shocked or anything. Nana had always been absent minded. The only adult there is Saitou-sensei, who's smile looks a bit tighter then earlier.

"Hello, Sawada-san. Your mother had to leave as soon as possible, but she'll be here to pick you up once we're done." She walks up to him, smile still the slightest bit strained. "Why don't you choose a cubbyhole, then we can go out and meet the rest of our class?"

Tsuna nods with a quiet "Hai, Sensei." He looks around, deciding to leave his things in one of the orange cubbies, then follows her out from the fenced area.

The rest of the room is just as foreign as smaller part. Blue mats cover the entire floor, padded and thick, Tsuna can feel against his bare feet. All across the room, strange contraptions stand, such as the the two un-moving trapeze like bars, or the large rope hanging down from the ceiling, each in their own different color.

In a stretch of space where its just the mat on the floor, stand a group of about ten kids, and Tsuna immediately recognizes a problem he hadn't thought of yet.

He was the only boy.

How was he suppose to make _this_ work? He had even less success talking to girls then he'd had trying to speak with boys at his school!

He isn't given time to ponder that. Instead, Saitou-sensei calls the class to order, and tells everyone to get in a circle.

Tsuna nervously stays next to her, one of his classmates coming to stand on his other side.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Saitou-sensei says happily. "Our first class together, we simply must begin! First, we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Saitou-sensei, and I'll be helping you learn all about the amazing sport that we call Gymnastics."She motions for the girl on left to go next.

If asked later, Tsuna could not tell you what there names are, so focused on his nervousness is he.

He is glad, however, when the only reaction he gains from introducing himself is some curious stares.

With that done, Saitou-sensei calls them back to order. "Now that we all know each other's names, let's begin the real fun. But first, we need to stretch and warm up, that way we don't hurt ourselves while we learn. So let's start with a few simple stretches and go from there. Now, copy me."

Tsuna does as he's told, struggling to keep up and hold the poses he is shone, but pushing through it.

This is for his circus, his _home_ , and he would go to the ends of the Earth to finally have someplace to belong.

 **(AN)**

 **Thank you all for reading. If you have any ideas, spot any errors, or have any constructive criticism, leave it behind in a review. Hearing from you all really is a big encouragement to keep writing.**

 **See you all next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Chapter 3

Tsuna hisses quietly as he lands on his hip. Saitou-sensei had shown them all how to do a summer-salt, then helped each of them do it three times. (The first time he did it, he'd kicked her in the face, then proceeded to spend the next five minutes apologizing profusely. The teacher had just brushed him off, saying that such things happened even in the professional's practices, so not to worry.) Then, she'd sent them off to try alone, walking among them and giving pointers, all in her cheery, excitable way.

All around him, the girls were practicing, perfectly tumbling like they had been doing it for their whole lives.

Tsuna, predictably, wasn't doing that good. Every time, he landed wrong, whether on his bottom, or his hips, or his thighs. It was painful, each time.

"Tsuna-san?"

Said boy looks up, meeting the eyes of one of his classmates. Miura Haru had introduced herself directly to Tsuna as soon as they were allowed to talk amongst themselves, and showed no sign of stopping, despite Tsuna demonstrating just how Dame he is, time and time again.

"Is Tsuna-san alright, desu?"

Tsuna gives the brown eyed, dark brown haired girl a small smile, pushing the dull throb to the back of his mind, just like all his other aches and pains. "I'm fine, Miura-chan. I just landed wrong, that's all."

She nods firmly. "If Tsuna-san says he's okay, then Tsuna-san is okay."

Hatu returns to her own practice, and Tsuna stands, wincing slightly. He retakes his position, and steels himself. He can do this. It's for his circus, his home. He can't give up. He **won't** give up.

He _would_ do this.

 _He would have his circus._

Unknown to Tsuna, Haru and the two other girls closest to him are struck breathless by the fierce determination _glowing_ in his eyes. Then face-fault when Tsuna doesn't put enough power into his flip and flops on his back. The other two return to their practice while Haru simply shakes her head.

Tsuna once again turns his head to the girl as she restarts the same conversation from not five minutes ago.

This... sets the tone for the life-long friendship that follows.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Tsuna gently knocks on the sliding door, then opens it without waiting for an answer. He had learned, when first starting his tutoring sessions with Kusakabe-senpai, that the older boy expected him to be polite, but on time.

So, he would knock on the door, to announce his presence (and in case Hibari Kyoya was there), then walk right in.

As always, Kusakabe-sempai is already present, and pushed two desks together.

Tsuna walks forward, trying not to flinch at the sight of the violent boy that is Hibari-senpai sitting framed by the window.

He hurries to his seat and gets out his homework out, all while ignoring the burning of eyes glaring into the back of his head.

"Sawada-kōhai," Kusakabe-senpai greets. "Let's begin."

Tsuna nods, and spends the next hour trying to remember what they'd covered two days ago and ignore the headache building behind his eyes as the questions swirl and dance across the pages.

Finally, Kusakabe-senpai calls for a break, and leaves the room for a moment to make a call on his phone.

Nervously, Tsuna looks over to Hibari-senpai, who hadn't moved from his place by the window the entire time they'd been in there.

Tsuna blinks, finding himself locking gazes with steel gray eyes peeking out at him from under feathery black hair.

"Hiee!" Tsuna spins to face the desk again, trying to muffle his shriek of terror. He'd just matched gazes with the scariest boy in school! He is so dead!

"Hn." Tsuna finches at the older boy's voice, waiting for a new bruise to start forming.

To Tsuna's surprise, it never does, and he finds himself watching the door sliding close behind his violent senpai.

That was a shock.

He remains frozen in place until Kusakabe-senpai reenters, his face set in a slight frown that Tsuna is pretty sure is his default expression.

"We will continue this another day, Sawada-kōhai."

Tsuna nods and quietly gathers his things, feeling a bit scared. After all, later today would be his first Choir practice.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Before he approached Tetsuya, Hibari Kyoya had known of Sawada Tsunayoshi. A herbivore so herbivorous that the rest of the herd excluded and hunted him.

Kyoya hadn't cared. As long as they kept the peace, and didn't crowd, he wouldn't bite them to death.

Then, the herbivore, who was no more then a small animal really, came to Tetsuya, all big doe eyes and shaking limbs, nervously looking at Kyoya, who'd been right there with him, and asked the almost carnivore son of the Head Servant of the Hibari Household to tutor him in his studies. Kyoya just about had his assistant say no, even after the offer of payment, but then...

Then, Kyoya had been shocked at the barest flicker of sunset orange in the small animal's brown, brown eyes, and the determined look on his face, and his interest was piked.

So, every time Tetsuya went to teach the small animal, Kyoya made sure to be nearby, whether that be in the same room as them, or just outside of it. Each encounter left him even more intrigued.

But.. it was becoming apparent that something was wrong.

There was... a draw, about him. Something that made Kyoya want to get closer to him, made him crave for those sometimes doe-like, sometimes amber eyes to be on him, no matter what kind of attention it was, or how he got it.

Suddenly, the unhealthy attention of the rest of the herd took on a different, more sinister light.

Fortunately, Kyoya knew someone who had experience with something like this. Unfortunately, this person was someone Kyoya couldn't _stand_. A carnivore he couldn't bite to death.

 _Sigh._

The things he did for those in his territory.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **Sorry about the short hiatus. At the beginning, I wasn't feeling well and was just planning on skipping a week to get better. But, when I sat down to write, I found something else wrong.**

 **Writer's block is a horrible thing, for those of you who don't know.**

 **But, I'm back, and I'll be trying to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

 **Review replies:**

 **TheColourNavyBlue: Thank you. I've never actually looked up any Gymnastics AU's before. Know any good ones?**

 **Iris D. Peverell: I didn't either until I read foxchick1's challenge. It was definitely food for thought.**

 **AllArtAnimeLover: I laughed at your comment. The mental picture alone... Anyway, I'm definitely going to try to add that in somewhere. Hopefully, I can do this fic justice. Wish me luck.**

 **mer: I'm not sure what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and be sure to check out the rest of my stories. As always, if you have ideas, comments, or constructive criticism to share, be sure to leave them in the review box.**

 **See you all next week. (Maybe, hopefully, if the block doesn't return.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Chapter 4

Tsuna nervously wrings his hands together as he watches the gathering of children in his Choir class. After his tutoring session was cut short, he'd made the long (to him at least) walk home, made even longer because he'd walked as slowly as he could while still getting home on time. Nana had rushed them both back out not five minutes later, saying that being early and making a good impression was important.

So, here he was, alone in a corner of the room, watching the other children as he waited through the ten minutes before class started.

To his surprise, the room was filling up with children of all age groups, from five to 19*. He keeps scanning the ever growing crowd worriedly.

It was much bigger than he thought it would be.

With how focused he was on the doors and large crowd, Tsuna fails to notice someone coming toward him until a shadow falls over him. He looks up in surprise, finding a girl around his age standing in front of him. He looks into her beautiful indigo eyes in shock.

Almost immediately after making eye-contact, she turns her head away, eyes down at her feet, sending her wavy indigo aflutter around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly, clutching at the bag in her hands. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just –" she looks to the same crowd Tsuna had been observing just a moment ago, than back at her well-polished dress shoes. "It's very noisy in here, and crowded, and..." she trails off, looking back at the jam-packed entrance and biting her lip.

Tsuna smiles, a bit awkwardly, and scoots down on the bench he'd been sitting on, back toward the crowd, and motions for her to take the end. "I understand," he says. "I've already been through this whole thing once already with my Gymnastics Class, but it never gets easier, being in a new place."

She looks so relieved that Tsuna can't bring himself to mind that he'd given up his spot. She sits, her pink-tinted white dress and light purple jacket flowing out around her, then repositions her arms around her bag.

"Thank you...?" She trails off again, looking at him from under her bangs, question clear in her eyes.

"Tsuna," he says, and he can feel himself relax a bit, his smile becoming more natural, as he engages the girl in conversation.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun," she smiles as well, a small upturning of her lips and loosens the death grip she has on her bag.

"You're welcome...?" Tsuna smile grows as he trails off, throwing her own tone of voice back at her.

"Nagi." She turns, finally meeting his gaze fully.

"You're welcome, Nagi-chan."

For a moment, sitting there in the back of a large room filled with shouting children, so close together their legs are almost touching, it feels like it's just the two of them, and somehow, someway, as he watches those timid indigo eyes burn with an inner fire, Tsuna knows that he has found the first member of his circus, his _Family_.

"Everyone."

The call is loud, heard over the ruckus the other children and bringing the two children back to reality, without actually hurting anyone's ears.

"Please find a seat. _Quietly_."

The speaker steps upfront as all the children hurry to obey his no-nonsense order, revealing himself to be an older man, with gray hair. He leans heavily on a plain black cane as he moves to the white board, where strange symbols have have already been drawn out in black ink.

He turns, cane planted firmly in front of him, and waits for everyone to be seated and turn their attention to him.

Once he's sure all eyes are on him, he begins. "I am Raypool Q. Chadwick, and I will be you're Choir Teacher, and Director, for you're duration here at Kokuyo City Academy of the Performing Arts.

"While in my class, I expect you to act accordingly. There will be no burping, hissing, spitting, back-talking, cursing, fighting, bullying, or anything else of that nature that will disturb the lesson. From now on, as soon as class time comes around, you are to be in your seats without any form of direction. The place you are sitting at will now be yours until the end of these sessions. _Do not_ try to sit elsewhere.

"If you have a question, please raise your hand and _wait_ to be called upon. You are to be on time to these lessons, unless your guardian signs you out as absent.

"Break any of these rules, and there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

The room is filled with a loud chorus of "Hai, Sensei!", as no one wants to challenge this strict teacher.

"Good." He says, and turns the board. "Then let's begin."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

"Did you have fun today, Little Mistress?"

Silently, Nagi raises her eyes from her bag to look at her chauffeur, who's looking at her through the rear-view mirror, a smile crinkling at the crowfeet etched into the corners of his eyes. She looks back down, using her bangs to hide her small smile at the thought of the Choir Class that had just ended, and the boy she had befriended there.

"It was fine," she says quietly, and does her best not to fiddle with the edge of her skirt.

"Not as bad as you it would be, Little Mistress?"

She just hums, neither in affirmation or denial, and turns her attention outside, watching the entrance of Kokuyo City Academy of the Performing Arts as her new, and only, friend is hugged by a woman who must be his mother.

She couldn't tell anyone about him. After all, if her mother heard about him, the boy who hit more wrong notes then right, the boy who was already the laughing stalk of the class, the boy whose eyes had _**blazed**_ orange with determination to get it _right_ despite the others' jeering, then she would never get to feel that pure sense of _freedom_ that he seemed to radiate in that moment in complete contradiction to when his eyes were brown, ever again. She refused to miss that, to miss whatever cage he was caught in breaking, because she knew, just _**knew**_ , that, if she remained by his side, he would break her own chains and take her to _fly_ with him.

"It was fine," she says, and leaves it at that.

" _Why don't we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours!"_

~! #$%^&*()_+

 _ **RING!**_

"Konichiwa, Mai."

"Hn. Carnivore."

"Kyoya! This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"What does it mean when a Small Animal is attracting False Carnivores to it?"

"Pardon?"

A growl sounds from the other side of the line. "A Small Animal in my territory has a magnetic aura he doesn't seem aware of, and is constantly attracting negative attention to himself, through no fault of his own."

A sigh. "Kyoya, despite what you seem to think, I am not all-knowing. Some children are just trouble magnets. It can't be helped."

A moment of frustrated silence, then...

"His eyes flash orange when he is determined to do something."

"... I will be there as soon as I can."

"Hn." _**CLICK.**_

Fon sighs as he listens to the dial tone on his phone, then gently hangs up. A Sky. In Namimori. A Sky in Namimori. A Sky in Namimori that had managed to get his nephew's attention. A _child_ Sky in Namimori that had managed to get his nephew's attention. Kyoya wouldn't have called him a Small Animal if he wasn't. And he wouldn't have called Fon, who he considered a threat to his claim on his territory, if he wasn't already caught in Sky Attraction himself in some way, shape, or form.

That really wasn't good. Clouds, even Latent ones like his nephew, could easily be the most brutal of Guardians to be after the courting process started.

Fon would have to tread carefully from here on out.

After all, it wouldn't do for the Triads to hear that Kyoya had found a child Sky, nor for Kyoya to turn against Fon while he was trying to help.

Fon looked to the curtains covering the tiny window in his room. Now if only he could find a way to hurry along this meeting he was playing neutral enforcer for, so he could get to his nephew sooner.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 ***So, people in or from Japan, please correct me if Google has led me astray, but from what I've read, the age of adulthood used to be 20, before it was moved to 18, which is why Tsuna has 19 year olds in his class, sense this takes place sometime before that change. Again, to all readers who know Japan better, please correct me if I'm wrong, because is supposed to allow us to connect with other people in the same fandoms as us, and causing some kind of offense is not something I want to do.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have any comments, suggestions, corrections, or constructive criticism, leave them behind in the comment box.**

 **See you next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Harmonic Ring Master

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Chapter 5

Tsuna lays on the floor in his room, practicing the breathing exercises that Raypool-sensei had given the class. It was the day after, and Tsuna was ignoring his home work again in favor of practicing as he waited for Kaa-san to call him down to go to Theater for the first time.

Honestly, he wished his first days were spread out a bit, rather than all in the first week.

As his mind drift slightly, he can't help but wonder about the new friend he'd made in Choir yesterday. Nagi-chan was very quiet, yet kind. She sang well, better then Tsuna, who had been teased mercilessly by his other classmates (after Raypool-sensei had stepped out to talk with another teacher of course. No need to get caught breaking one of his rules in the first class) when it became apparent that he was partially tone-deaf.

Nagi-chan hadn't cared. She'd just giggled slightly and promised to help him later. "All you need is a little practice," she'd said.

Tsuna was just relieved she was willing to put up with his Dame-ness.

"Tsu-kun! Time to go!"

With a sigh, Tsuna stands, and walks, _carefully_ , downstairs.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Once again, Tsuna finds himself fidgeting nervously with his hands, only this time, he's standing around in the hall with five other students as they wait for their new sensei to show up and unlock the room's door.

It was nerve racking, especially with the way they kept looking over at him. Tsuna just wishes they would stop. It would make things so much better.

"Ah! Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna startles, and spins to look down the hall, where he spots a vaguely familiar face. "Haru-chan?"

Sure enough, the strange girl from his Gymnastics class comes barreling down the hall, beaming smile across her face. She comes to a halt right beside him, barely keeping herself from falling over.

"Oh, this is so exciting, desu!" she exclaims, eyes sparkling as she clasps her hands in front of her chin and looks up at him. "Not only does Haru have Gymnastics with Tsuna-san, but Theater too! Haru is sooo happy!"

Tsuna awkwardly returns her smile. The girl is a bit weird, he decides, but he's thankful for the known element that had just been added to the otherwise foreign environment.

"Konichiwa, Haru-chan. It's good to see you again."

Her smile is dazzling as she puts her bag down next to where his is resting against the wall. "Hai! It's good to see Tsuna-san too, desu! Haru thought she would have to wait until next week's Gymnastics. She's really happy she doesn't have to!"

Tsuna just watches her as she goes off into a tangent all about how the two days (wow, had really only been two days? It felt much longer then that) they hadn't seen each other had gone. It was... nice, to have someone to talk to. It was something the seven year old couldn't remember ever having. He wondered, would it be like this all the time, when he had his circus?

"Excuse me, teacher coming through!"

Tsuna jerks his head toward the voice, and is startled to realize that the crowd of students had grown while he was distracted by Haru-chan. At least two dozen other kids around their age are leaning against the wall or loitering in the hall. Trying to make his way through the sea of children is a short, rounded man with no hair and large eyes behind thick, blue-rimmed glasses.

Tsuna watches as he finally makes it to the Theater classroom door, and starts searching his pockets, mumbling under his breath. With an "Aha!" he pulls a set of keys from his pocket.

Before he unlocks the door, he turns to survey the crowd of children around him. "Good evening, class." He says, a broad smile on his face. "I am your Theater teacher. You will refer to me as Takaru-sensei. Before we embark on this incredible journey that we call Acting together, I would like to say a few words." He clears his throat, and begins to speak. What follows is the longest speech Tsuna had ever heard, filled with grandiose hand gestures and over the top body poses. It definitely sets the tone for an acting class.

Even if Tsuna (and several of his classmates) are bored to tears within the first ten minutes.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity to all the children, Takaru-sensei opens the door with a flourish, startling several in the half asleep crowd around him.

Tsuna wipes his eyes as he enters the large, studio type room. It's not as impressive as the other rooms he's been in so far, just plain white walls and light wood flooring. What does catch his attention is the strange racks with hangers along the walls, and the empty tables next to them. He can't help but wonder what those were for.

"Tsuna-san," Haru-chan pulls his eyes to her when she speaks, and Tsuna cocks his head at her. "We've been told to sit down, desu." She motions to where three rows of chairs are set up, most of the other children already sitting down.

Tsuna nods and makes his way over, Haru-chan at his heels.

Once everyone's settled, Takaru-sensei steps back up opening his mouth to address his new pupils...

Only to be cut off as the end-of-class bell rings.

The children immediately begin talking amongst themselves and repacking their bags, and Tsuna tries really hard not to laugh at Takaru-sensei's expression. There were no words that could truly describe the bewildered, shocked look that now sat there.

"Hahi, time to go already, desu?" Haru-chan says, disappointment written all over her face.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan," Tsuna gives her his best reassuring smile. "We'll see each other at Gymnastics."

"Your right!" Haru beams at him. "See you then, Tsuna-san!

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Kyoya frowns down at where the Small Animal that is Sawada Tsunayoshi is eating lunch. He had been watching the little Fawn all day, and had stopped no less then _seven –_ yes, _seven –_ attempts to hurt or crowd the fluffy baby deer orchestrated by the rest of the herd.

The fact that such behavior had been happening right under Kyoya's _nose_ , and he had only peripherally _noticed_...

No, Kyoya would not let this stand. He had no right to call himself a true Carnivore if he could not take care of the Small Animals in his Territory.

And if there was one thing Kyoya would claim as his own, it would be that he was a Carnivore.

Which meant, he needed to correct this oversite.

Speaking of...

Kyoya jumps down from the tree he'd been resting in, landing directly behind a herd of male False Carnivores that had been approaching the Fawn with matching nasty looking smirks.

(That Fake Baby Carnivore he calls Uncle had better get here soon to solve this, or Kyoya would would not be held responsible for his actions.)

"Herbivores." He sneers, causing them to whip around in fright. "For crowding, disturbing the peace, and meaning to harm to the Fawn, I will bite you to death."

Not to far away, Tsuna watches as his most frequent of tormentors are beaten within an inch of their lives by the Demon Child of Namimori in a daze, bento in his lap forgotten.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **(Peeks around corner) So, uh, hi?**

 **Please don't hate me, I know I should have posted sooner but I got caught in the How To Train Your Dragon craze and then Writers Block set in and I'm _still_ trying to pull my head out of the HTTYD high, and, well, I don't seem to be doing that great of a job, but I _refuse_ to be one of those authors who start stories but never finish them, so I _will_ get this done, with my Dying Will.**

 **nakamura1miu : Your wish is my command. (No matter the fact it took a month.)**

 **Thank you all for reading. With luck, I'll get this story back on track.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Harmonic Ring Master

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Chapter 6

Tsuna walks home in a stupor that day, still not believing that Hibari Kyoya, easily the most violent boy in the entire city, had stepped up in his defense.

Tsuna had only caught him doing so twice, the first time at lunch, the second after a different set of senpai had knocked his books from his arms as he'd been preparing to leave, but something told him that the self-proclaimed carnivore had been doing so the entire day.

After all, he'd only dealt with two scrapes with bullies today, he even got to eat his lunch. (Usually, that got stolen from him. It was so nice to not be hungry during his afternoon classes.)

It was mind-blowing, to know that someone had acted in Tsuna's defense. Even if it was for personal gain, he was just relieved that someone cared enough _to_ act.

Still lost in his daze, Tsuna is startled when his foot catches and his perception warps as he falls. He flails, trying to get his hands under him. Inside his chest, right between his lungs, heat flares, plunging everything into razor-like focus, and, for just that moment, Tsuna feels _in control_.

He plants his hands on the sidewalk, allowing his momentum to send his legs over him to set them firmly back where they belong.

Under him.

He straightens, completing the flip, then without really knowing why, shoots his right hand out to the side at the same level as his face. Not a moment after, a subtle sting flares in his palm as a rounded object smacks snuckly in the middle.

Tsuna brings his hand back to him. He stares at the white ball nezzled there in a distanced way, not really seeing, yet at the same time seeing way more then just a plain old ball.

The warmth inside disappears just as quickly as it appeared, pulled back behind the wall of cold buried deep in his chest, and suddenly Tsuna is aware of just how much that ball hitting his hand had _hurt_.

The sphere drops to the ground as his hand seizes. "Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna dances slightly in place as he clutches at his hurt palm.

"Haha, that was awesome!"

Tsuna looks up from where he's curled himself around the injury, only to see a boy he vaguely recognizes from school.

The taller boy pulls himself to a stop barely two feet from Tsuna, throwing his arms out wide as he begins speaking almost faster then Tsuna can comprehend.

"You where all like _whoop_ , then _whoosh_ , and then _thump_ , and then, then _smack_ , you caught my ball! I didn't even get the chance to warn you, you just _did it_! It. Was. So. Awesome!" The boy accompanies his words with large hand gestures, and sounds so absolutely delighted by the turn of events that Tsuna doesn't know how to respond.

"Uh, thank you...?"

"Ahahaha, sorry," he raises his hand to rub the back of his head with a closed-eyed smile. "I forgot to introduce myself. Yamamoto Takeshi, desu.*"

Tsuna blinks. That's right, Yamamoto Takeshi. He's one of the more popular kids in Tsuna's class, known as a Baseball protegee, and the star of their school team. "Hajimemashite, Yamamoto-kun. Watashi wa Sawada Tsunayoshi, desu.*"

"Do you want to play Baseball with me?" he asks, looking hopeful, and that's when Tsuna notices that the raven-haired boy is alone in the park, non of their fellow classmates in sight.

Something inside Tsuna squeezes painfully at the thought of saying no to the light shining in the taller boy's eyes, but...

"I'm really sorry, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna begins, and his heart _aches_ as the other's blinding smile grows brittle. "I have my first dance lesson today, _but_..." he stresses this word as much as he can, wanting to put the real smile back on his classmate's face, because that fake one looked – and _felt_ – wrong. "If you still want to, I'm free tomorrow. I've seen you around school, so we could meet up at the gate afterwards?"

Yamamoto-kun looks surprised, then his real smile returns tenfold. "I'd love to, Sawada! So see you then?"

Tsuna returns the smile. "Call me Tsuna, and yeah, see you then."

Tsuna waves goodbye, and quickly hurries off, not wanting to be late.

As he trots home, Tsuna wonders if this new sort-of friendship will survive his other schoolmates' bullying, and hopes Yamamoto-kun doesn't get hurt because of it.

" _I think of what the word could be, a vision of the one I see."_

" _Oh, a million dreams, for the world we're gonna make."_

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Tsuna stretches his arms above his head, then bends down to try and touch his toes. Immediately, he looses his balance and would have face planted, if not for his new Dance teacher's steadying hand.

Once he's upright again, he smiles up at the tall, severe looking elderly woman. "Arigato, Madam Robillard."

Tsuna had been more then a little surprised to find that not only was he early, but he was the first of his classmates to arrive. Well, other then the teacher.

Her name is Robillard Lucile, and she hadn't minded that Tsuna was early, in fact, she was quite pleased he was taking her class seriously. She told him to stretch, saying the ones he'd learned in Gymnastics – which he was still more than a little sore from – would do for now, and that he would teach him more when class started.

Then, she'd lightly scolded him for calling her Robillard-sensei, and that she preferred Madam Robillard, as it reminded her of home.

Honestly, Tsuna wasn't sure what "Madam" meant, but his dance instructor was French, so he assumed it had something to do with French teachers.

"You are most welcome, Sawada-kun." She answers, then walks away to greet the new arrivals now standing in the doorway.

Tsuna turn back to his stretching, only to over extend himself not a minute later, tilting backward in a paraless way. Expecting to hit the ground, he's surprised to find himself braced against a dainty yet sturdy frame a few inches shorter than he is.

Once he's standing again, Tsuna turns to thank his savior, then breaks into a beaming smile when he sees who it is.

"Nagi-chan!" He exclaims excitedly. "You're in Dance, too?"

"Konichiwa, Tsuna-kun." She gives him a small, close-eyed smile, full of a fondness that would make most people think they had been friends for years. "It's good to see you, too."

"Will you join me in stretching?"

"Hai."

After the short exchange, the two fall into wordless companionship, and spend the entire class relishing the closeness the two hours of standing and dancing next to each other could give.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Yamamoto Takeshi was said to be many things. He was friendly, which led to being popular, with dozens of friends, and triple that of people he would say hello to in passing. He was the best in the entire school at Baseball, very athletic all around. He wasn't very good in school, though, that was because he was out practicing his swing more often then not. Most of his friends would say he was an airhead, easily distracted by the smallest things, and not to bright.

Among his friends, solely Takeshi knew that only the first half of that description was true.

In actuality, Takeshi saw more than most people, and did his best to ignore it. It wasn't right, after all, for a seven year to see the world as the cold, heartless, cutthroat place that it was. A seven should not know that, outside the four walls they call home (and even inside them, at times) it was kill or be killed.

A seven year old should not already have blood on his hands.

But that was neither here nor there.

Takeshi was, for the most part, willfully blind to the world at large, but this... this wouldn't do at all.

The kind boy from yesterday, Tsuna, who said he would be more than willing to play Baseball with him later this afternoon, was sitting out in the courtyard, eating lunch by himself.

This would not do.

Looking around at his teammates, who he had been sitting among as they ate, Takeshi decided they wouldn't miss him to much if he went to finish his meal with the tiny brunette.

Sneaking away is easy but, then again, it always is.

Takeshi begins making his way across the yard, then spots some other children surrounding Tsuna. For a moment, he thinks Tsuna's friends have joined him, and Takeshi's presence would probably not be as welcomed.

Then, the group's body language registers, and a thrill he had only felt once in his short life goes down his spine as the image before him is over-layed with that of a woman kneeling on the floor, clutching her stomach as a group of men surround her.

The image is gone as soon as it appears, but it's enough.

Takeshi feels the calming chill in his chest stir, and stalks forward.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **Cliffhanger. I know, it's evil of me, especially with the delays between chapters, but this seemed like the best place to stop.**

 **And now, review replies:**

 **Guest: I'm not sure about Reborn's and Iemitsu's reaction's yet. As for Hana, I don't know. If I do, she'll most likely be a background character.**

 **As for the rest of you who reviewed, thank you all for the encouraging words. I probably don't deserve them, with how long each chapter is taking, but they mean a lot non the less.**

 **Translations:**

 ***I am Yamamoto Takeshi.**

 ***Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

 **Thank you all for reading. If you have any ideas, thoughts, comments, or constructive criticism, make sure to leave them in the review box.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Harmonic Ring Master

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Chapter 7

Tsuna clutches his bento in white knuckled fingers, gazing fearfully up at the senpai who'd surrounded him. He had been hoping with the threat of Hibari-senpai hanging over their heads (that had been stated quite clearly yesterday) his tormentors would abandon their favorite school pass time and leave Tsuna alone. No such luck.

Mostly because the violent boy had been called to the office about something right before lunch, and was seen climbing into a car that sped off before the door was fully closed not long after.

So, naturally, Tsuna's classmates were back to doing what they did best. Picking on him.

"Don't make me repeat, Dame-Tsuna," the ringleader barks at him, pointing a fat finger in his direction. "Give me your bento. Now. And we'll let you walk away without a beating."

Tsuna tightens his grip, not wanting to relinquish his lunch after being able to eat yesterday, though he knows he'll have to, if he doesn't want any new bruises before his time playing with Yamamoto-kun. But he doesn't want to go hungry again either. It wasn't fair. Why was the world so against his happiness?!

"Haha, what's going on over here? Are we playing a game?"

Tsuna freezes at the slightly familiar voice.

Looking past his tormentors at the same time said group of children turn around, Tsuna feels his heart sink at the sight of his maybe-new-friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Something's wrong, he can tell as soon as his eyes lock on the Baseball player's form. It's something in Yamamoto-kun's eyes. A hard, chilled look that seemed to promise bad things to come, in complete contrast to the bright, blinding (biting) smile on his usually friendly face.

"Go work on your swing, Yamamoto." The leader snaps. "This is a game we're playing with Dame-Tsuna. You wouldn't like it."

"Ma, Tsuna-kun doesn't seem to want to play with you, either." Yamamoto-kun says matter of factly. "So go play your game elsewhere and I'll keep him company, ni?"

A pause, where the bullies stare at incredulously.

It breaks a moment later when the group of boys burst out laughing.

"Ha!" The leader cries, wiping a fake tear from eye. "That was a good joke, Yamamoto! But, seriously, go back to your field. You don't need to bother yourself with the babies in this school."

Tsuna watches Yamamoto-kun fearfully, waiting for him to laugh and walk away, to say it really was just a joke, and leave Tsuna to his doom.

Then, Tsuna looks at his maybe-friend's face, and knows that, no, Yamamoto-kun was not joking. There was something very _sharp_ in the other boy's expression, and Tsuna's throat closes up – like when you're trying not to cry and failing – as if the fluffy haired seven-year-old's very _being_ is mourning for the other.

Even decades later, when sitting around with his close circle of friends and family, reminiscing and telling stories, Tsuna would not be able to explain what happened next. One moment, the older boys were towering over him and looming over Yamamoto-kun. The next, all three senpai were groaning on the ground, clutching various new aches and pains , Yamamoto-kun gently leading Tsuna away by the hand.

A few minutes later, they're hold up in a deserted classroom, Tsuna's bento situated on the desk in between them.

"I-um..." Tsuna starts. He's not really sure what to say to the boy, but he supposes a gesture of gratitude would be a good place to begin. "Arigato, Yamamoto-kun."

"Ma, ma, Tsuna. There's no need to thank me. That's what friends dare for, ni?"

Tsuna stares at the boy for a moment, then returns the beaming smile he's receiving with one of his own. "Hai, Yamamoto-kun."

"Call me Takeshi, Tsuna. We're friends, after all."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Tsuna and Takeshi spend the rest of the day together (after school, of course), playing Baseball in the park, both losing track of time and staying out well after dinner time, until Takeshi's father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, came looking for his son.

The father son escorted Tsuna home, where Sawada Nana hadn't even noticed her son missing. Not that Tsuna was surprised, but he could by Yamamoto-san's cold smile – which was definitely where Takeshi learned it from – that something about her dismissive-ness disturbed him.

Tsuna didn't let it bother him, though, even as he lied down in his bed that night after doing some stretches. He was just happy to have made another friend. And plans to meet said friend at his father's restaurant tomorrow.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Fon stood patiently on the sidewalk, hands folded inside his sleeves, patented serene small resting on his face.

Fon was pleased. In the end, it hadn't taken as long to end the meeting as he thought it would. Enforcer he may be, but never let it be said, that when one of the Arcobaleno demanded something, no one scrambles to deliver.

The meeting had been wrapped up neatly, tied with a nice little bow, when the arguing Clan Heads had gotten word that Fon had a... prior engagement, that would be calling his attention from them soon.

While a bit of a stretch, as his nephew hadn't called him until after the meeting started, it still aloud him to get away with minimal fuss after a few well-placed hints.

Now he was here, about an hour's car ride from Namimori, waiting to be picked up what would probably be one of his nine-year-old nephew's to-young-to-drive newly acquired delinquent followers that his mother, Fon's sister Mai, had complained about over the phone recently.

A sleek black van pulls up in front of him and rolls down the window without actually opening the door. Fon, taking the hint, jumps inside, landing on one of smooth leather seats.

The window rolls back up behind him as Fon hides his surprise at the fact that his nephew is sitting beside him, that he dared to leave his Territory at all to pick him up.

"Kyoya," he says, allowing his serene smile to grow the smallest hint at the pleasant act. "It is a pleasure to see you."

The nine-year-old gazes at him from under black bangs, not looking thrilled. "Hn. Carnivore." No other words are exchanged as Kyoya reaches forward and tucks a folder out from the pocket sown to the seat before him.

The child holds it for a second, a hesitation that only those with Fon's experience would be able to notice, then hands it over.

Fon examines it carefully, taking only a moment to glance at the profile's picture – a young, caramel haired boy seated at a desk, smiling upwards to something off-screen, taken from behind – before reading through the words written there.

His nephew has been thorough, Fon decides, as he flips through. A short history on the boy, grades and teacher's reports, medical history, weight, birth date, hair, skin, and eye color, and a detailed account of first contact, as well as every encounter there after.

It takes one read through for Fon to memorize it, then he lays it down on the seat next to him, his lap being to small in this form to place it there, and turns to his nephew.

"I commend you, Kyoya, on such a detailed report, but I am afraid that, to understand the situation better, I will need to spend a few days observing him before I can act."

"Hn..." To a normal civilian, Kyoya's expression doesn't change, but Fon can immediately tell the boy is displeased. "Three days, Carnivore."

Fon allows his smile to lean the slightest bit towards fond indulgence. After all, Kyoya would never be able to hurt him, no matter the threats he made. "Very well, Nephew."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **Life.**

 **Life is my excuse for not posting sooner this time.**

 **Well, that, and the fact that when I actually sat down to get back to this, my computer decided it was the perfect time to break down on me. It took a few days to get the time to take it to the... What are the people who fix computers called? Mechanics? Anyway, I took it, and then was thoroughly embarrassed and relieved when they fixed it within ten minutes, and most of that being the fact that my computer's very slow when starting up and loading. They didn't even make me pay anything, it was such an easy fix.**

 **Honestly, I'm just glad it wasn't anything truly damaging, and I didn't lose any of my stories.**

 **To the Reviews!**

 **: Reborn would probably put in them for an episode, just to see Tsuna squirm. As for Iemitsu, I'm going to go with option number one and say that Iemitsu would not take it well.**

 **As for the rest of you, here's the next chapter, and thank you all for the encouraging words!**

 **Also shout out to foxchick1, for being so patient about her challenge being fulfilled!**

 **Thank you all for reading! If you have any comments, constructive criticism, spot any errors, or just wanna chat, feel free to leave a message in the review box.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Harmonic Ring Master

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Chapter 8

Tsuna woke up bright and early, too excited about his playdate with Takeshi to fall back asleep.

It was so early that Nana wasn't even up yet, so Tsuna set about clearing a space to stretch and go through the motion of both Gymnastics and Dance. He lost himself to the motions of stretching, losing balance, catching himself, standing, shaking off the pain, then starting the circle over again.

It was nice, having some time to himself, basking in the quiet without his Kaa-san rummaging in the kitchen, or running the vacuum over the dirt free carpets, or sweeping and dusting the equally dirt free hallways. It was just a time to be, and Tsuna found himself once again longing. Longing for someone to share this time of stillness with, someone who would understand that sometimes, it was alright to take a moment and just relax.

Maybe, when he finally got his circus, he would ask his fellow performers to join him in this quiet time. It would be wonderful, to have someone who was willing to just _be_ with him.

Unfortunately, all good things must come an end, as Nana came down, made some cooing noises at him, then went to the kitchen start on breakfast.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Fon started his day early. Not allowing the minor jet-lag many felt after a long plane ride to effect him, he set out at 3:00 A.M. to steak-out the residence of the baby Sky his nephew found.

It was 5:44 A.M. before movement showed itself inside. It was the Sky, half asleep yet fully awake. The child left his room, appearing in the living room a moment later, and proceeded to move the furniture to the walls as best he could with his tiny, somehow undernourished body. Once he was satisfied, he began a common stretching routine – a mix of two different teachers, Fon could tell – that, while not ingrained into him, and with more than one stumble that should not have been there (the child's body seemed to almost be trying to compensate for something), was definitely something the boy was determined to complete.

The next half-hour was spent watching him, the movements never seeming to come easier, yet the boy kept getting back up, uncaring as he brushed off the pain.

A brown haired woman, who Fon could only assume was the boy's mother, interrupted at 6:07, attracting the boy's attention and making a clatter in the kitchen as she set about fixing breakfast.

Immediately, the boy set about putting the room back to rights, then went back up to his room, where he started struggling through math homework, only to complete two problems, both of which were wrong, in the 44 minutes it takes for his mother to make their meal.

After eating, they both leave the house at 9:03 and head into the main part of town.

Fon follows.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Tsuna can barely contain his excitement as they walk into TakeSushi, the restaurant that Yamamoto-san owns. It was finally time for his playdate with Takeshi. Tsuna almost thought that the time to come would never come, with the way the early morning dragged on, but here they were, standing in front of the counter where Yamamoto-san was preparing some sushi.

The man smiles at them, a surprisingly friendly, real smile that Tsuna can't help returning. "Ohayo, Sawada-san, Tsuna-kun. Takeshi's in the back, sweeping. He'll come out once he's done."

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-san." Nana says, beaming. "That's just fine. I'll leave Tsu-kun here with you. There's a sell on vegetables at the grocery, and I need to get there before all the freshest disappear." She lets go of Tsuna's hand and pats his head. "Be good Tsu-kun!" And then she was gone.

Tsuna turns to Yamamoto-san, who's frowning at the doorway where the woman had just gone. When the man noticed Tsuna's gaze, his smile immediately returns, and the boy realizes where Takeshi got his "smiling even when he wasn't actually happy" habit from. The adult was better at hiding it, but something told Tsuna that the man didn't approve of Nana's behavior.

Unknown to the boy, once again, his eyes flash orange with his inner flame, and Yamamoto-san only just keeps his shock from his face. Could it be? Had his Takeshi really found a Baby Sky?

"Ah, ma ma, Tsuna-kun." He says. "Why don't you go take a seat over at the table over there while you wait for Takeshi? He'll be out once he's done with his chores."

"Hai, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna says quietly, then pads to the table mentioned.

He sits for a few minutes, watching as Yamamoto-san goes about making food for the early rising customers that enter his establishment.

"Ohayo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna looks away from they counter and over to the taller boy coming towards him, smiling happily. "Ohayo, Takeshi-kun!"

He stands as his new friend reaches him.

"I'm glad you're here Tsuna. Come upstairs. I have a sports video game we can play!"

Tsuna follows him out of the room, glad to finally have a friend who could, and _would_ , spend the day with him.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Fon is surprised when the boy goes into a restaurant owned by a retired assassin. He knew, of course, that Namimori was a retirement safe town, both for those wanting a quiet life and for civilian family members. There were plenty of retired mafioso, yakusa and triad members in the town, but to find one he had met personally, and approved of his style before he went "missing", well, it was a pleasant shock.

Still, he had a job to do, and as much as he would like to catch up with an old friend, his family was more important.

He watched as his target played with the young Latent Rain who was his compatriot's son, watched as the child Sky, who he _knew_ was a Sky, even though there only seemed to be subtly embers of what would normally be a strong, illustrious Flame, enjoy himself with what Fon realized was a potential Rain Guardian being courted. He continued to watch as they came down and ate the lunch his old friend had prepared for them to eat.

Fon would have continued to watch, if the Rain swordsman he used to know hadn't exited the building under the guise of taking the trash out and called out to him.

"Konichiwa, Feng-san. It's been a long time."

Knowing better then to stay in his hiding place, Fon dropped down to stand in front of his old friend. "Konichiwa, Tsuyoshi-san."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **There we go, chapter 8.**

 **Review answers:**

 **H3llion: Doesn't it just? foxchick1 had a great idea.**

 **mikanMD:** **(Winks) That's the idea!**

 **GreenDrkness: I love Kyoya and have trouble understanding why everyone says he's hard to write. As for Takeshi (shivers) I'm glad he's on Tsuna's side.**

 **As for the rest of you, I'm so glad you liked it enough to ask for more, and for the nice comments.**

 **Thank you for reading, everyone. If you have any comments, ideas to make this story better, constructive criticism, or spot any mistakes, make sure to leave them in the comment section.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories, the newest of which is a How To Train Your Dragon oneshot called Note To Self: Get Rid Of The Fish Tank.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Harmonic Ring Master

Pre-Dayly Life Arc

Chapter 9

"Konichiwa, Tsuyoshi-san." Fon bows in greeting, smiling in his usual pleasant, vague way. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Alive."

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi represses the urge to wince. When he had left his old "job" just under ten years ago after proposing his, at that time, girlfriend, he had made sure to cut all ties with those he had known. He hadn't wanted anyone to be able to find him. It had worked, for the most part at least. Only three groups of people had been able to find him (four now, with Feng's arrival), and only one of those groups had been hostile. One group had been enough. They had taken his beautiful wife from him, and his son's first blood and innocence.

Tsuyoshi had gone back over everything, making sure there would be no chance of another group finding him.

And yet, here was Feng, the Storm Arcobaleno, on a steak-out right outside his restaurant.

This didn't bode well.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, old friend," Tsuyoshi says calmly.

Feng looks at him sharply even as that ever present smile remains on his face. "Forgive me Tsuyoshi-san, but I do not believe we are friends. After all, friends do not fake their death and then neglect to tell their loved ones. Does your son even know his grandparents are still alive?"

Tsuyoshi doesn't reply, because no, Takeshi didn't know his grandparents. The former assassin had been estranged from his family ever since he'd decided he wanted to learn the ways of the sword from his equally estranged great-uncle, who had been ecstatic that his style would be passed down through the family.

Tsuyoshi had decided that while, no, it wasn't right, he would do anything to protect his son from the hostile environment that his parents had no doubt created against him and his.

"That's not important, Feng-san," Tsuyoshi ignored the slight twinge the words brought to his chest, and pressed forward. "What are you doing in Namamori? Outside my restaurant, no less?"

Feng continued to smile, not bothered by the semi-hostile questions. "My sister married into the Hibari clan." Tsuyoshi pales, the Hibari's were _not_ to be messed with. "My nephew called me a few days ago about a Baby Sky who doesn't seem to be able to control his Sky Attraction. That little boy happens to be playing with your son inside."

Tsuyoshi sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I had noticed that," he admits. "It comes and goes, like the tide, or maybe the wind is a better example. There are times when he seems completely in control of himself and his Flames, then it seems to be snuffed out, no better then someone who hasn't even come close to going Latent. It doesn't make sense."

Feng nods seriously, "My nephew tells me he is heavily bullied."

Tsuyoshi looks back toward his restaurant, where he knows his Latent Rain son is playing with the powerful Baby Sky, whether Latent or Active, he isn't sure. There's not much he can do for the boy, not like he wants to. He doesn't have nearly the control, nor finesse, to find out whats wrong with the child who, he now realizes, is on the beginning verges of Courting his son as his first Guardian.

But Feng, known world-wide for his excellent control of his Flames, on the other hand.

"Will you come in?" Tsuyoshi motions to the backdoor. "You would be much better qualified then I am to help him."

Feng bows. "I would be honored to assist the young Sky."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Tsuna noticed Yamamoto-san as soon as he entered the doorway, looking up from the game of Wii Sports Baseball he'd been playing with Takeshi-kun, not really caring when his friend's next pitch goes right past his avatar.

But Tsuna's attention isn't on the other boy's father. Instead, he finds his gaze locked on the toddler that follows him. A small boy dressed in red Chinese clothing, his hair trailing behind him in a long black braid, at least that's how it's seeming, but something tells Tsuna that wasn't the whole story. In fact...

Fon watches as the small boy's eyes bleed from brown to amber as soon as the child spotted the Storm Arcobaleno. The Baby Sky stands, a calm, steady Flame exuding from his body, despite it feeling like it's trying to shine through a veil.

A small head drifts to the side, as if listening to a soft whisper only he can hear, before the glowing sunset orbs lock directly onto Fon's own dark ones.

"Please pardon my non-politeness*," he said quietly, "but you know someone who can help me find my dream. Will you introduce us?"

Fon is surprised, but keeps it hidden behind his serene smile. "Perhaps, young one. It would depend, what is your dream?"

Orange eyes _blaze_. "Why, to own a Circus, of course."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 ***Tsuna's seven, even with his Intuition guiding him, he's not going to speak like an old philosopher or something.**

 **This... took forever, between new things and helping with this year's Christmas Play, and just when I was about to finish, my computer had to go to the shop. I was told it would only be there for the weekend. Over a week later, and I met with the guy again to get told it would take a couple more weeks before he could fix it,** _ **IF**_ **it can be fixed at all. He thanked me for giving him a challenge, and I'm over here feeling almost half to tears like, "I didn't mean to..."**

 **Anyway, I'm on a loaner with my hard drive inside it now (my case is what's broken, among other things), and I've realized just how bad my laptop had gotten within the seven or so hours I've had it.**

 **Okay, sorry, rant over. Onto the reviews:**

 **mikanMD : Yes, they do.**

 **The rest of you, thank you for your encouraging comments. I always love hearing from you guys.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Be sure to leave behind any comments, ideas, and constructive criticism in the review box.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note, Please Read First!**

 **So before we get into the next chapter, I have a bit of explaining to do.**

 **Before I'd even seen foxchick1's challenge, I'd started on a Danny Phantom x Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover where Danny gets his identity revealed due to a fight gone wrong, and makes a run for it. He ends up joining a circus that just happens to be owned by a teenaged, pre-Arcobaleno Skull's Uncle. The circus as a whole accepts him easily, and he befriends Skull and a large group of OCs which contains the runaway mother of Lussuria.**

 **It was meant to be a chapter book, going from Danny's arrival at the circus, through Skull becoming an Arcobaleno, all the way to the end of KHR cannon events, and maybe beyond.**

 **But, well, I found this lovely challenge from one of my reader's on TPotDT, and it was put on hold.**

 **Now, though, I'm bringing it back, in a sense. The circus Tsuna and his friends go to is one in the same with the one from my unpublished DP x KHR crossover. Danny _is_ there, he's just not the focus of the story.**

 **That said, we now continue with your erratically scheduled update. Enjoy.**

 **(P.S. Big time skip in this chapter, we have now entered the cannon timezone.)**

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

The Harmonic Ring Master

Daily Life Arc

Chapter 10

(6, almost 7 years later.)

The bar was a classy, if a bit shady, place, with well polished wooden floors, tables, and counters, a large selection of liquors of every and any type, and pleasant classical musical pieces continuously playing in the background.

The room smelled thickly of smoke and alcohol, the only reprieve from it being when the door opened, which, at this time of night, was not often.

Despite this fact, open the door does, allowing entrance to a petite black-clad figure. The men already seated inside turn as one to see who has dared to enter such a renowned place at such a late hour, only to relax slightly when their eyes land on what most would think is a young toddler playing dress-up.

"Is that you, Reborn?" One man asks around the lit cigarette in his mouth. "The Godfather called you in again, huh?"

"It must be tough," another says wistfully, "being so popular. Where is it this time? Roma? Venezia?"

The toddler tilts his fedora over his eyes, giving all a good view of the green chameleon sitting on the hat's rim. "Giappone," the little one answers.

Shocked exclamations fill the bar as the men register the implications. (As well as quite a few choking sounds do to spit-takes and swallowing cigarette butts.)

"So the old man has finally decided to do it, eh?!" Another man shouts.

The toddler turns from them. "Looks like it's going to be a long trip," he murmurs.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

" _You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide."_

Almost fourteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi steps out into the low blue spotlight, eyes locked onto the small, gilded form of Nagi sitting in the center of the stage. He moves gracefully to her side, the subtle nerves in his chest (a hangover from years ago when they'd started here that never truly went away) trying, and failing, to distract him from the elaborate Sky Dance they were about to put on for their audience. Only three people had seen it, but all had been moved to tears just watching the preteens practice, so they were sure it would be good, but this would be the first trapeze act they'd ever crafted on their own, preformed just by themselves, so Tsuna was sure the nerves were more than allowed.

It's over before he knows it, him kneeled in the same place his partner had been as the doe-eyed teen watches the indigo haired twelve (almost thirteen) year old leave the stage, a heartbroken expression on his face.

The crowd's cheering startles him, and he turns to face them as Nagi races back out to pull him to his feet.

"That was awesome!" Takeshi shouts as he runs over from the bleachers. The dark haired boy hugs them both at the same time, if briefly, then settles at Tsuna's left, as he'd been doing for years.

"Very impressive," Fon-san says from his perch on Yamamoto-san's shoulder, said man nodding in agreement.

"It was great!" Dani-san* says happily, cuddling Skull-san as the Cloud Arcobaleno nodded so excitedly that he almost fell out of the Halfa's arms.

"A performance worthy of The Great Skull-sama's own stage! What do you think, Uncle James?"

Everyone turned to face the elderly Ringmaster, where he's standing in front of the sobbing couple in charge of the trapeze artists (which, really, you'd think they'd stop by now, considering they'd been supervising this whole thing since Ringmaster Harken had challenged them to come up with their own routine) and the stage hand who'd been running sound and lights for them. The gray haired man tilts his head, blank faced as he studies Tsuna and Nagi.

Both performers squeeze each other's hand waiting for the final verdict.

A moment later, the Ringmaster breaks in a wide grin, proclaiming, "You kids just keep getting better and better!" He steps forward and puts a hand on the two shoulders, leaning down to look them both in the eye, his own gray eyes glimmering suspiciously. "You're both absolutely amazing. With you here, Tsuna," he focuses specifically on the boy under his hand, "I know I'll be leaving the Circus in good hands, when the time comes."

Tsuna _**beams**_.

The Ringmaster turns to face his nephew and the young man holding him. "When I'm gone, you two better make sure these kids are taken care of, you hear me, or I _will_ come back to haunt you, Ghost Prince and his First Paladin or not."

Dani-san nods solemnly while Skull-san's is a bit more frantic. "On my Core, may the Ancients bear witness." A flash of green in the normally blue eyes is the only sign of young man's supernatural power coming into play.

The elderly man returns their nods stiffly. "Good." He barks, then starts ordering all the adults around sending them off to do their chores around the circus.

Tsuna watches them go, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "Takeshi, Nagi, Kyoya-kun," he calls, turning to watch his touchy friend leave the shadows away from the entrance. "Did you hear that? The Ringmaster's going to leave us this circus. We're _**Home!**_ "

Nagi laughs, a beautiful sound like bells on the wind. Takeshi smiles, a true, vibrant thing without a hint of the brittle, steel coldness it usually contains. Kyoya-kun hums, leaning against one of the tent's supports with a slight smirk tugging on his lips.

In this moment, Tsuna couldn't be happier.

(He ignore the squirming in his chest, the nerves that can no longer relate to today's performance, because that will come tomorrow, and right here, right now, this is what matters.)

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

In the quiet town of Namamori, Japan, a tiny toddler hides among the leaves of a green tree, lime colored binoculars held in front of his eyes as he observes the house before him. The woman inside bustles about, cleaning the already pristine home.

He had been here for two days and had come to one conclusion.

"Iemitsu, you baka, your son _ **not HERE.**_ "

Across town, four teens/preteens in the living room of the apartment above Takesushi, tired from the long weekend they'd had at their true home.

Three cuddle together on the couch while the fourth settles in the window seat that had been built just for them.

Hours later, Tsuyoshi and Fon pull blankets over their young charges, and leave them to sleep where they are.

"It took forever," Tsuyoshi murmurs to his smaller companion, "but I'm we were able to make this a reality for them."

Fon hums in agreement. "But now we have them, safe, as they are meant to be. Nana-san is getting the help she needs, and I've been consulting my more trusted allies for ways to break the Seal on Tsuna's Flames. Storm Flames are good for a start, but the rest will have to be someone with more finesse."

Tsuyoshi snorts quietly. "Which we both know I don't have. Tell me the truth, though. How much of the Seal is off him?"

"About two thirds. We will need a Specialist doctor for the rest. Until then, we will have to hope that Tsuna's Counted Choices are willing to wait for their Sky."

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **Reborn is here! Whoop! And a bunch mysteries going on with gain. Whatever is going on?!**

 **Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year my darling readers. A faster update then normal too, how great is that? Just so you know, I 'm still on the loaner Laptop, haven't heard a peep from the shop, so I'm not sure what's going, but it's nice not to struggle every time I want to open and close my computer, so that's good at least.**

 ***Dani is the Japanese spelling of Danny.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Actually, replies can be summed up as so: YES! SKULL IS HERE! Though probably not how you guys were expecting. Don't worry though, there will be explanations and flashbacks.**

 **Thank you for your worry about my computer.**

 **Thank you sooooo much for your support.**

 **As always, thank you for reading, if you have a comment, some constructive criticism, have any ideas, or spot an error, please leave it in the review box. And make sure to check out my other stories, the newest be a Danny Phantom x Soul Eater Oneshot.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Harmonic Ring Master

Daily Life Arc

Chapter 11

Tsuna stretches his arms over his head, enjoying the fresh air after a long day of indoor classes. Without really meaning to, a groan slips from his lips, his back cracking quietly.

"Haha, I know, right Tsuna?" Takeshi says at his left, a wide, pleased smile on his face. "It's always good to stretch after spending too long in one spot."

Tsuna sighs. "I wish we could just stay with the circus, instead of coming back here during the weekdays."

"I wish that, too," Nagi says wistfully as she slips her hand into Tsuna's, giving a gentle squeeze before letting go, "but then we wouldn't be able to attend Dance and Choir anymore."

"Maybe," he admits quietly, "but there are plenty of people at the circus who could teach us."

"What about Haru-chan in Theater?" Takeshi asks. "I know you quit Gymnastics years ago, but you still have fun acting, right?"

Tsuna looks into the distance fondly. "Hai, when she's not asking me to marry her." He looks shyly at Nagi from the corner of his eye.

The girl doesn't notice, looking around them with a furrowed brow. "Tsuna," she says worriedly, then switches to speaking in Romani, a must learn among the circus performers. "Can you check?"

Tsuna blinks.

When they had first been taken into Yamamoto-san's custody three years ago, within two weeks of each other, after a long, hard battle to get both Nana and Nagi's parents declared unfit to care for children, the sushi chef and Fon-san had sat them down with Takeshi and Kyoya-kun to explain a few things, most prominent among them the heat flashes in his chest and the almost Seer level intuition Tsuna had begun having. (Looking back, Tsuna realized both had started the same day he'd decided he wanted his own circus.)

'You very powerful, Tsuna,' they told the children, 'and in certain circles, considered royalty.'

They explained the Flames of the Dying Will, the manifestation of a person's very soul, first called upon in a live or death situation, whether to save the user themselves, or a close loved one.

They explained that, someone, somewhere, had felt threatened by a young Tsuna activating his Flames, and promptly had them Sealed back inside him.

The Seal was withering, they said, as the person who'd done the Sealing wasn't even near being Tsuna's equal in strength, so when he'd truly set his mind to something (IE building his own circus) the Seal hadn't been able to fully block his Will.

It wasn't gone, they warned, and would never be without professional assistance, but they could help him wear most of it away, _slowly_ , before things needed to be handled with a bit more finesse.

His being able to make accurate guesses at the future was apparently a gift of his late father's bloodline that was connected to his Flames, though not strictly a part.

To use either, in their partially Sealed state, all in he needed to do was focus, and Will it to happen.

It was rare though, for his friends, his Courted, as Fon-san called them, to ask for him to access these powers. When they did, it was usually for a good reason.

So, he did as Nagi requested, sending a small dome of his Flames out, both to scan the area and to act as a guide for his Intuition.

A ping, for lack of a better word, comes back to him. A small void in the trees that they couldn't get a read on.

He stiffens. "Home." He orders. "Now."

He starts running. Immediately, Takeshi pulls in front of him, still slightly to the left, while Nagi allows herself to drift slightly behind him. He can feel as both their own Flames, not Sealed and activated by a surprisingly gentle Fon-san's hands, to help them in their dash home to the adults self-charged with their protection and welfare. Takeshi's surround them, with the intent to slow any kind of projectiles that may be coming their way. Nagi's is layered thickly behind them, forming a thick fog to obscure their route.

Tsuna, on the other hand, pulls his Flames back to him. While having the Seal partially gone had made a world of difference for his coordination and ability to think, he was still limited. He could only really focus on one thing at a time, and trying to split himself between running in a straight line and keeping a metaphorical eye on their pursuers was still above his access level.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Reborn had been searching for his new student since he arrived in Japan, and he was beginning to get frustrated, not that he would show it.

Finally, after three days of fruitless observation of the Sawada household and running pointlessly all over town, he stationed himself outside Nami-Middle, the school the elusive boy was registered to, at the end of the week's first school-day.

He was right to do so, because Sawada Tsunayoshi exited the five minutes after the bell rang in the company in two of his classmates Yamamoto Takeshi and recently renamed Yamamoto Nagi.

He moved to follow them, eyes locked on the fluffy brown hair of his student.

Barely a block down, all three pause, the adopted siblings focused on boy in between them.

Reborn waits for them to go their separate ways, only to feel a wave of powerful _Sky Flames_ sweep over him. The shock of it freezes him in place.

By the time he comes back to himself, all three are gone, a fading fog of only slightly less powerful Mist Flames the only sign they had been there at all.

Deliberately, The World's Greatest Hitman reaches behind him and pulls the CEDEF file Iemitsu had given him on his son, then holds them up to his chameleon Animal Partner, watching dispassionately as the little green lizard eats it.

He would be having _Words_ with Vongola Nono about the incompetence of his Intelligence Agency, as the External Adviser should _**not**_ be this misinformed about any Heir of the Family, even a hidden one. Especially since this Heir happened to be the Adviser's own son.

First though, he had to catch up with his wayward student.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **What's this? Two updates in one week?**

 **Yep, Writers Block seems to have cleared up, for now at least. Don't go expecting this to be a regular thing though. No one knows what the future holds.**

 **Anyway, review answers:**

 **CAD270895: I'm afraid to say that this is not a pairing driven fic, but it certainly seems to be headed that way, doesn't it?**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Who else do we know that could do it? (Maybe Luss, if Xanxus is feeling charitable?) And your definitely right about Reborn. We've already seen what his answer to the Seal is in Cannon, after all. (Makes me wonder why Nono didn't just go to Japan with Reborn at first. Surely he could have undone the Seal and saved Tsuna all that pain?)**

 **The rest of you, I'm glad you liked it, and wait no more. Well, for this chap at least. The wait for the next one begins.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Be sure to leave behind any ideas, comments, constructive criticism, or spotted mistakes in the review section.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Harmonic Ring Master

Daily Life Arc

Chapter 12

Fon perks as the three children he had taken under his wings rush into Takesushi, Takeshi-kun opening and holding the door for the other two. What worries him, though, is the distress both visible on their features and in their Flames, as well as the signs in their Flame patterns that showed all three had put them under extensive use for someone of their ages.

He hops from the counter to an empty table closer to the door immediately. He studies all three panting children calmly, then descends from the table, and leaves the restaurant, taking up guard duty outside while Tsuyoshi tends to the children.

Fon is still within hearing range though, and listens to every word the three speak, explaining what happened. He's proud of them, acting so quickly and efficiently to get themselves out of a threatening situation.

He is glad Kyoya called him, all those years ago.

Very glad, indeed.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 _Eight year old Tsuna peeks around the doorway, being as quiet as he can, watching as the strange lady who'd shown up at their gate half an hour ago spoke with his Kaa-san, marking things on her clipboard every few seconds, seeming not to worry as Nana bustles around the kitchen, only paying their visitor the barest of attention while still making dinner._

" _Sawada-san," she says, tapping the eraser of her pencil against her clipboard, "I really must insist you sit down. This is a very serious matter. You could loose custody of your son if this is not resolved, and that result is looking more and more likely, the longer you ignore me."_

 _Tsuna pulls back, pressing against the wall, then sliding down it to sit with his knees hugged against his chest. He listens, pained, as his Kaa-san doesn't seem to actually hear what the stranger is saying and starts rambling happily about how her useless son is finally making friends and enjoying his life._

 _He had been overhearing conversations for months, first between Yamamoto-san and Fon-san, then with them and Skull-san, and Dani-san, and Ringmaster Harken, and eventually even Saitou-sensei – did not like Nana for some reason – about Yamamoto-san getting custody (whatever that meant) of Nagi-chan and Tsuna himself._

 _He didn't understand. What was going on? Why-?_

 _A calm steals over him, something reassuring him that it was alright, everything would be okay. Didn't he trust the older relatives of his friends, (even if Hibari-san didn't like to admit they were friends)trust them to keep him safe and see his dreams of a circus, of **Home** , fulfilled, as they'd been doing for the last year?_

 _Yes._

 _More then any other adult in the world._

" _Sawada-kun."_

 _He snaps his head up, looking at the stranger, now standing in front of him instead of in the kitchen._

 _She taps her pencil against her clipboard, sighing. "Everything will be alright, Sawada-kun."_

 _Just like that, she leaves the house without looking back._

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Reborn finds his soon to be student hidden away in the home of a retired assassin barely a few hours after first seeing him in person. The tiny hitman isn't sure if he should be impressed or not. After all, the man is an Active Rain, not particularly strong, true, but Reborn recognized the guy both from when he was still for hire, and from the Vongola's reports of who lived in the retirement town of Namamori. A swordsman, a master of his chosen art, which made up for the average strength of his Flames. He was very dangerous.

Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't seem to care.

Which, Reborn supposed, was fine, after all, the assassin must have been who was teaching the three of them Flame control.

He prepares to get in closer, wanting to sneak Leon into position to ease drop, when a wave of – very familiar - Storm Flames crashes down over him.

Reborn flares his Sun, barely able to make himself a hole in the Storm before it turns him to ash. His hat, unfortunately, is not so lucky, the top disintegrating straight off his head.

He jumps through the hole, using a Leon parachute to get safely to the ground.

"Good evening, Reborn," a familiar serene voice says behind him.

He turns leisurely, not allowing close call to effect him visibly. Reborn knows who he'll see before he actually laid eyes on him. He knew his fellow Arcobaleno was in town, both from the Nono's briefing and when his Pacifier glowed while entering the city limits.

That didn't mean he expected to encounter him so quickly.

"Konichiwa, Fon." The hitman adjusts his grip on Leon, allowing the chameleon to shift from a parachute to Reborn's preferred hand gun form. "Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?"

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **What's this? _Another_ chapter? So soon?**

 **Well, yeah. (Shrugs) I'm trying – emphases on "trying" - to get back to my weekly update schedule. I'm not sure if it's going to work, but...**

 **Anyway, review replies:**

 **TekoloKuautli: (Blinks) I don't think I've ever seen such a long line of reviews from one person all at the same time. That... is just... _soooo cool!_ Anyway, let me see if I can go in order. **

**I almost started crying when I started it and the sound tract for the movie is perfect for this story. I hit way more roadblocks when trying to write if I don't have it playing in the background then I do when it is.**

 **Sorry, but Nana's attention is officially _Elsewhere_.**

 **I like Saitou-sensei too. Can you believe I almost forgot about her until I read your review? Unfortunately, we're not going to be seeing much of her anymore.**

 **Haru costumes would be awesome. I completely forgot she did that. Thanks for the reminder.**

 **Yeah, Kyoya has to be observant to protect his territory.**

 **Tsuna is definitely doing better. I don't think our poor Sky child quite knew what to do with Kyoya, but he does now, so no worries.**

 **The time skip is pretty big, but it seems to be the biggest source of Writers Block, so it had to be. Now that we're in Cannon Era, I have a basic guideline to follow, so that should help.**

 **I really wish there were more Danny Phantom x Katekyo Hitman Reborn fics out there, can you tell? I would mind so much if the two or so fics about Danny being an extra guardian to Tsuna would finish, or at least update, but it seems like that's not going to happen. I wouldn't protest to a fic where Danny is like, Xanxus' brother or something. Doesn't that sound like it would be epic?**

 **Sorry, rant over. I'm glad you liked it, and feel free to check out my other chaptered story, The Phantom of the Dragon Temple. Tsuna and Co make a brief cameo in a chap.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: I hate the old man plot points, they need to hand over the reins to the next Gen if they can't keep up with the times, but Iemitsu is the one that _really_ needs to go. How can anyone think its okay to do that to their kid?! I'm glad you liked it though, and same to you.**

 **animeanimal12: I'm not sure why you didn't find this before. It's been up for... whew, a year already?! I knew this was going to be a long term project, but not this long. (Maybe the months between updates have something to do with it.) I'm glad you like it. I declare the time for an update is now, so no worries. I had a nice night after reading your, so thank you, and I hope you have a good day/night after reading this.**

 **To the rest of you, I'm glad you enjoyed, and here's the next one.**

 **Wow, that's a long author's note. Anyway, thanks for reading. If you have any comments, ideas, constructive criticism, or spot any error, please leave them behind in a review.**

 **Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Harmonic Ring Master

Daily Life Arc

Chapter 13

"Indeed," Fon says serenely.

Reborn ignores the hostility clearly (to him at least) hidden in that one word. Instead, he uses his empty hand to pull his ruined hat down, studying Fon through the hole in the top. "A shame that freak storm just now destroy my hat." The hitman's smile is all teeth. "Wouldn't you agree, old friend?"

"A true shame." An arm raises, blocking the lower part of the Chinese Arcobaleno's face, while his eyes clearly dance with a silent, malicious laughter.

Reborn relaxes, leaning back and allowing his hat to drop to the sidewalk so both hands can fiddle almost absently with Leon gun. "Some sun would take care of those angry clouds, don't you think?"

Fon simply tilts his head. "Perhaps it can try."

A moment of stillness follows, the only sound a sharp burst of wind blowing between them, tucking childishly at clothing and hair alike.

Then, the world blurs.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Tsuna stood at the window, watching through half lidded orange eyes as two colors collide on the street, the red, familiar and welcome, the yellow, a stranger and threat.

He wants nothing more then to join them, to shield the red in orange and call on the two blues, the purple, and the indigo who would answer him, task them with protecting one of their own.

He can't.

He has been told it was to dangerous. That a battle of Titans was no place for a human child.

Still, he stands vigil, a silent spectator to a fight between the strongest, and he learns from them, what little he can see at their slowest.

He is determined to join their ranks, if only to protect his circus, his **Home** , and all those who seek it's refuge.

"Tsuna-kun."

He doesn't turn, doesn't need to for the adult blue at his back, the one who has washed away the pain of his past and loneliness, and continues to watch the dual taking place outside.

A sigh, then, "Tsuna-kun, please come away from the window. Feng will be fine, I promise."

The brunette watches for just a moment more, then turns and walks past his elder. "You'll help him, right?" The question comes out timidly, but he can't change that.

"If he needs it."

"Good."

Tsuna leaves the room for another down the hall, and squeezes between the swirl of blue and indigo cuddled together on the floor as an explosion shakes the house.

They say nothing to each other as they wait for the Eye of the Storm to pass over them.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **I know this is really short, but I'm absolutely exhausted and just want to tuck myself under my blankets and sleep for the next week, so I'm fulfilling my "getting back to weekly updates" quota and giving you this before I go to bed.**

 **Review replies:**

 **ACasualPotato: Hahahahaha, I absolutely love your name! Pure. Genius. But unfortunately, I haven't got a clue what your talking about. WoW, that's World of Warcraft, right? I'm afraid to say I don't have the foggiest of clues what that is even about. I'm willing to listen if you'll explain though. You're welcome, by the way, and thank you for reading.**

 **TekoloKuautli: You welcome, and I can assure you, Reborn only looked calm. He was anything but. You'll get Iemitsu's reaction, no worries. (Spoiler alert, he still doesn't know.)**

 **foxchick1: Oh, Reborn was _very_ attached to that hat.**

 **Animeanimal12: I'm glad. I kinda wish more people would mess with the hat, just to get back at Reborn for all his crazy antics. (Note to self, make the destruction of Reborn's hat a running gag in this story.) Danny Phantom is amazing! But, gonna have to hold in my fangirling so I don't scare you away. I did indeed have a good night after reading your review, and I will once again wish the same to you.**

 **ChaosHearth: Welcome to the Fold. Refreshments are on the right and a scenic view of the characters acting out their parts from the balcony through the glass doors on your left. Enjoy.**

 **To the rest of you, thank you and I here's the next one.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have any comment, ideas, constructive criticism, or spot any errors, please leave them in the comment box below.**

 **Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Harmonic Ring Master

Daily Life Arc

Chapter 14

Reborn lands easily, keeping a sharp eye on his opponent.

It had been years since the last time he'd gotten into a true, go-for-the-throat fight with any of the other Arcobaleno. Both he and Colonello had spent three _long_ years confined to the hospital wing in the Giglio-Nero mansion under Luce's tender mercies afterward, and the hitman knew the accidental Rain still complained about back pain and numb legs from one of Reborn's stronger hits. The Sun himself still had trouble seeing and hearing out of his left ear and eye on his worst days.

This fight, though, was not like any others he had been dragged into. No, this one was much worse.

For one, Fon was not holding back. It was all Reborn could do to just stay alive. The _waves_ of Storm Flames that charged at him took no real shape, not even the dragons the Chinese Arcobaleno preferred. They were simply pure, raw _Power_ – yes, it deserved the capital letter – that had no other objective then to annihilate It's target that had so wrong It's wielder.

Second, every physical strike from Fon was clearly made to be the last. If Reborn had been any slower or resilient, he would have already been in a body-bag on the way to the morgue.

Third, despite his distraction on... other things, the Sun could sense the change, slight as it was, to his comrade's Flames. See the thin threads of orange woven through the brilliant red.

Which led him to the final point and gave all the explanation the hitman could ever need.

Fon would not let him within thirty yards of the restaurant he's future student resided.

The battle had started with the Storm forcing him away, all shots clearly being killing blows, but still holding back just enough that nothing would touch the little sushi joint. Once the distance had been deemed appropriate, that small measure of ease had disappeared, and Reborn had found himself in the first life or death fight he had been in for over a decade.

Despite all this, he was having the time of his _life_.

The danger, the Adrenalin, the thrill, the brush with death, _**THIS**_ was what he had been missing ever since had claimed the title of The World's Greatest Hitman. The whole in his chest (not from the inability to find a Sky strong enough to pull him in and hold him, never from the inability to find his _Home_ ) that he tried to fill with taking harder, impossible hits, the never-ending energy from his – slightly out of control, to strong, _to_ _ **strong**_ \- Sun Flames being burned off by childish, more then somewhat destructive pranks, always holding in the urge to fidget, thoughts always swirling to fast to truly tract, even for him; this all came together now, letting him take every little detail, every movement of his opponent, pick up and discard strategies as quickly as their motions, keep just that inch ahead to stay alive.

But even he could not continue at this pace forever.

He knew this.

So did Fon.

After all, nothing could stop a Storm protecting their Sky.

Reborn pushed himself up off the road, finding himself lacking the strength to stand. Leon had been knocked out of his hand, and all the weapons he'd had hidden on his body had become dust. He tilts head so he could tract the Storm, his left eye giving out on at the worst possible moment, allowing the other Arcobaleno to connect.

Despite being the obvious victor (and wasn't that a surprise?) Fon was just as injured as the Sun, Flame burns and open cuts visible across his body.

"It seems," Fon says, serene smile still in place, "that the sun is having trouble dissipating the storm."

Reborn coughs, not bothering to wipe the blood that dribbles from his lips, then chuckles hoarsely. "No," he admits, still in shock. "it does, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps," the Storm Guardian says, summoning red around his hand before kneeling and reaching out to the hitman, "it is past time for the sun to set."

Reborn closes his eyes, knowing that he was past his limit, and wasn't that a shock. Iemitsu's son was sure to be great, to bring such a reaction out of the mild Storm Arcobaleno. His only regret was he wouldn't be able to see C.E.D.E.F. Sky's response to this development. It was sure to be a sight to behold.

"Stop."

The voice is young, yet so authoritative it causes Fon to freeze in place. The sound of footsteps comes closer. Then, over Fon's shoulder, Reborn sees him. The very boy he had been sent to train.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The most amazing part is his eyes. Pure orange, like the sunset, or the purest of amber, looking down at calmly.

Behind him, Reborn catches a glimpse of three others, but he can't bring himself to draw his gaze away from what has to the strongest Sky he has ever seen.

How could anyone expect someone to train such a pure Sky? No one would be able to say no to such a majestic future King.

Not even Reborn.

His last student, Dino, a Sky King in all his right, was like looking through a tube as a pretend telescope in comparison.

Tsunayoshi comes up to kneel next to Fon, a slow, gentle smile spreading across his face. "It's alright." He says, and grabs Fon's still Flame charged hand without fear. "He didn't know."

Then, the Sky reaches out to Reborn, and picks him up, _without setting off any of Reborn's instincts_ , to cradle the hitman close.

A gentle brush of those pure Flames against Reborn's is all the invitation either of them need, and suddenly the hole in the Sun's chest is filled with _warmth_.

"Welcome Home, my new friend."

It is with these words ringing in his ears that Reborn drifts off into a soothing, healing sleep.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **Okay, then. Uh, yeah, I said try to get back to my schedule, right?**

 **But, really, it my own fault. I got myself catapulted straight into the Miraculous Ladybug x Batman crossover trope while browsing, and found myself addicted. Don't be mad?**

 **Anyway, reviews:**

 **ACasualPotato: (Blinks) That's pretty cool. You'll have to forgive for not wanting to get into it though. The cursed sword thing is cool, but I'm not the best with undead things. And don't worry, I don't mind ranting. Everyone does it at some point. Your not being pushy either, I love reading the comments. Unfortunately, I was not asleep when I read this. Ever have one of those days when you're so tired you feel like you could fall asleep standing, but then when you lay down you can't even close your eyes? Yeah, not fun. But I got to sleep in that morning, so it all turned out good.**

 **mikanMD: Cool, another multiple review. Let's see if I can answer them.**

 **Nana... is not all there.**

 **Reborn is indeed, and Iemitsu should not be in the vicinity of children, like, at all.**

 **Nope.**

 **I mean, yeah, they definitely have.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Your fine, no worries, but I'll accept your apology, even if I don't think it necessary. I'm glad you liked it, and hope this one is a bit more up to stander.**

 **madknightofthebrush: The songs still get stuck in my head all the time, so I can understand that. foxchick1 came up with an amazing idea, and thank you, even though I kinda feel like I'm not quite doing it justice. Yeah, it is a bit confusing, but Tsuna isn't going to spell Danny's name the English way, and since it's from his point of view, it needed to be the Japanese spelling. Sorry about that.**

 **To the rest of you, thank you, and here's the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have any comment, ideas, constructive criticism, or spot any errors, please leave them in the comment box below.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Harmonic Ring Master

Daily Life Arc

Chapter 15

Tsuna stood, cradling the battered body of the maybe infant to his chest. He turned, slowly, to face his family. He spots Lichi, Fon-san's Flame Familiar, sitting easily on Takeshi-kun's shoulder, a tiny green chameleon sprawled between the small monkey's ears. The reptile was as exhausted as it's owner, and was what had truly caused Tsuna to interfere. Tsuna had just, known, as soon as he'd seen the little thing held panting in Lichi's arms when they'd appeared on the windowsill that enough was enough.

He would not have his fighting each other.

Even with the scare a few hours ago.

He'd raced out into the street, intent to put a stop to this, barely aware of Yamamoto-san, Takeshi-kun, and Nagi-chan hurrying after him.

He'd made it in time, and that was all that mattered to him.

Now, he just wanted the day to be over, so he motioned to Nagi-chan pick up the wavering Fon-san, and made his way back to their house.

This was made hard by the debris on the road. Tsuna hadn't realized just how brutal the fight had been until now. He'd known it was bad, of course. The power had been knocked out for as far as the eye could see within the first twenty or so minutes, but to be out in the destruction itself was altogether different.

The road, sidewalk, and buildings were all pitted and dented. Chunks of asphalt, bricks, wood, and concrete of all shapes and sizes peppered the ground, making it hard to maneuver. Electric lines and trees alike had been knocked over and uprooted.

It was like looking at the aftermath of hurricanes and tornadoes.

To this effect, Tsuna now knew why Fon-san was called Eye-of-the-Storm, because Takesushi was the only place on the street that was untouched, concealed within eye of the tiny Storm's protection.

It takes a few minutes, as the over use of his Flames has him stumbling and miscalculating the placing of his feet, but they make inside.

Tsuna puts his precious burden down sits off to the side with his fellow teenagers, watching as Yamamoto-san sets about bandaging both former combatants.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

Reborn wakes slowly, for what has to be the first time in his life. He's comfortable, and warm, and can't feel even an echo of the pain he should have been in. It's rather nice.

Unfortunately, he can't stay here. He has to find out what happened after he blacked out.

He opens his eyes.

He's in a nice enough living room, laying on the couch. As he looks around, he finds a puppy pile of long limbed youth tangled in blankets not to far away. His supposed student is there, as are the two Yamamoto kids. Did they have a sleepover last night?

"Reborn-san."

He looks over to the doorway, where the patriarch of this household stands.

"Can you stand?"

In answer, he shoves the blanket off his lap, and walks over to the man, who nods and motions for Reborn to follow him.

He's led downstairs, where they find Fon sitting at one of the tables, Lichi on his shoulder and Leon on the monkey's head.

The hitman jumps up to sit in front of him while the former assassin circles the table to sit behind the Storm.

"I'm still mad about my hat," Reborn states calmly.

Fon's smile widens a little. "I know."

Before they can come to blows, Tsuyoshi interrupts with a cough. "So, you have questions?"

Boy did he ever.

 **(AN)**

 **Sorry, I need to stop here, cause I'm rushing, but I want to give you guys something.**

 **So happy Valentines Day.**

 **Reviews:**

 **foxchick1: Yes, yes he is.**

 **VanillaRosemary: (Points dramatically) There he is!**

 **Shiho-Akemi: That works very well.**

 **TekoloKuautli: Have you seen the Mafia Land episode? Reborn's and Colonello's forehead just about break the sound barrier when they're headbutting each other. I think this level of violence is something the Arcobaleno are used to.**

 **mikanMD: Yes, yes he is.**

 **To the rest of you, thank you, and here's the next one.**

 **Happy Valentines Day! Be sure to check out my newest oneshot, Marking Tells, which is Batman x Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have any comment, ideas, constructive criticism, or spot any errors, please leave them in the comment box below.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Harmonic Ring Master

Daily Life Arc

Chapter 16

Tsuyoshi watches Tsuna's newest Guardian wearily. None of them had expected this. None of them had expected for the fluffy little Sky to take one look at the terrifying tiny green shape-shifting lizard the World's Greatest Hitman called a Flame Familiar, and bolt for the door, stopping Feng from dealing the killing blow. None of them expected the teen to take the injured, foreign Arcobaleno in his arms without fear.

None of them expected the two to Harmonize.

Tsuna was always exceeding expectation. Why should they even be surprised anymore?

Now, though, Tsuyoshi had the dubious pleasure of providing the deadly, newly bonded Sun Guardian, renowned as the strongest of the Arcobaleno, with the answers to the questions no doubt burning inside him.

Tsuyoshi could only sit there and hope he had gotten the bloodlust out of his system while battling Feng, for Master Swordsman or not, the sushi chef knew he was no match if the Sun decided to get violent.

"Let's start with something simple." Black eyes bore into Tsuyoshi and his Storm companion. "Why has Tsunayoshi not returned to his Mother's home."

The former assassin was relieved. Something he could answer thoroughly, and with great joy and sorrow, too.

"I'm afraid Sawada-san was found to be unable to properly look after children," the sushi chef starts. "When I first met her and Tsuna-kun, she was... less then attentive, and wasn't afraid to make the same comments his teachers had been making about him being "no good". To add to that, Tsuna-kun didn't look at all healthy, though most people simply couldn't tell because of the distance he managed to keep. He was malnourished, because his mother would forget to wake him early enough in the mornings to eat a proper breakfast, and most days his lunch would get stolen by his classmates. He was covered in bruises, both from his own extreme clumsiness, and from the sever bullying. Feng pulled some strings to get them both examined mentally and physically, which is what really sealed our case against her and allowed me to take custody of Tsuna-kun."

The Sun tilts his head down, his intense stare burrowing into Tsuyoshi's soul, though the chef is grateful for the fedora missing from the hitman's head. The power in those black eyes was no doubt greatly diminished without the hat's shadow.

Even so, he's pulled back to that first day, when Tsuyoshi brought his newly adopted son home. The poor boy had been confused and scared, not understanding, yet so trusting, wanting nothing but to be acknowledge as worthy.

Despite Takeshi's presence to smooth things over, Tsuna didn't settle until a few weeks later, when Nagi-chan joined them. After, the trio of children became inseparable, and both he and Feng breathed a bit easier, knowing both of them would adapt to their new circumstances.

Reborn shifted, bringing Tsuyoshi's attention back to the present.

"Does he know of Omerta?" _Does he know of the Mafia? Of what having Active Flames means? Of what having Sky Flames mean?_ So many heavy questions hidden in the hitman's words, so many hidden feelings. Tsuyoshi isn't sure how the Sun will react, and gladly allows Feng to answer them.

"He has been made aware," the Storm says, serene smile remaining despite the tense atmosphere, "but I am not sure if he truly comprehends. There is a Seal on his Flames, we have done our best to remove it, but to go farther without a professional..." The tiny enforcer shakes his head. "Neither Tsuyoshi nor I know or trust anyone with such a reputation that close to our Sky. There is to much that could go wrong, to much that a Flame Active doctor could force on him, especially with his Flames being limited in the way they are. For now, this is all we can do."

Reborn looks thoughtful. "What Guardians does he have?"

Tsuyoshi blinks at the change of subject, then answers. "He has my Takeshi as Rain, Nagi-chan as Mist, Feng's nephew Kyoya will be his Cloud, if he ever decides to stop being stubborn and let his Flame move from Latent to Active, Feng himself is his Storm, and you yourself just became his Sun. That only leaves a Lightning, but the only potential Lightning he seems to enjoy the company of is a young girl in his Theater class whose Flames are completely Inactive, and he's shown no signs of actually Harmonizing with her."

The hitman nods slowly. "I know a Flame doctor, an Active Mist that owns me a few favors. I know you have no reason to trust him, or me, but he would be able to at least give you a general idea of what to do next."

Tsuyoshi thought it over. Truthfully, he didn't like this situation as a whole. These were unknowns, people who he was unfamiliar with, coming into his house and getting to close to his son and his daughter and his child Sky King. It wasn't right! But his son-who-wasn't-his-son, the Baby Sky he had accepted as his future King and Liege, the Sky he left his home for every other week because the other Flame Active residents of Namimori wanted, no, needed, some small piece of the Sky they knew was in the area yet wasn't ready to interact with them as their Sky, had made his Will very clearly known. He had Harmonized with this strange Sun, welcomed him with open arms and with these actions proclaimed for all to see that the hitman was among his most trusted.

So, Tsuyoshi was to do nothing but obey the child King he had silently sworn himself to.

That didn't mean he would just give in to the Sun Arcobaleno. "That is something to best be discussed with Tsuna-kun present."

Reborn dips his head. "Of course."

A moment passes in between them in silence.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask us?" Feng questions quietly.

"No, all my questions were answered, for now."

Tsuyoshi is relieved, and stands slowly. "If you will both excuse me, I must get ready to open for the day." He gives them both a small bow, then walks into the back to begin setting up for the day, glad to have gotten out of that conversation alive.

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

The phone rings twice before the person on the other end answers. "Ciao, you've reach Trident Shamal. If you're a woman, I'm at your service for the low, low price of a single kiss, if you're a man hang up now."

"Ciaosu, Shamal."

Reborn smirks in satisfaction as his fellow hitman fumbles the phone. He can just see it, in his minds eye, as the disease specialist drops his cell, scrabbling to catch it before it hits the ground and breaks.

After a moment, Shamal gets a hold of himself, and speaks. "Reborn, what a surprise. What can I do for you today?"

Reborn's smirk widens at the blatant display of favoritism. (Well, that and the man's fear of him.) "I'm calling in one of my favors. You are to come to Namimori, Japan, and heal a person of my choosing."

Shamal groans, muttering, "It better not be a man," before saying louder, "It'll take me about a week. I'm in the middle of a very important hit."

Reborn's hand flexes on Leon's phone form. "A week, Shamal. Or else." He hangs up before the other man can respond.

He looks down at the screen, noticing a new message had come in.

 _ **Eta, 2 days.**_

Reborn frowns, remembering the plan that had been formed between him and the young up and coming hitman he had chosen. This wouldn't do, not with his Sky on the line.

(He would do everything in his power to make sure his Sky's life was never on the line.)

He types out his message quickly and sends it just as fast to settle his newly awoken Guardian instincts.

 _ **There's been a change of plan. Observe. Don't engage. Report on your findings.**_

 _~! #$%^ &*()_+_

 **(AN)**

 **Before anything else, I have something to announce and a question for you guys, though this might be a bit of a bias audience.**

 **First of all, before you start worrying, _NO_ , I am not stopping this story, but I have decided that this story will most likely end with the Varia Arc, which is still a very far way off.**

 **That being said, my question for you guys is this:**

 **What story would you like me to write next?**

 **As said before, this is probably a bias audience, but I needed to ask. I have three multi-chaptered stories for you to vote on. The rules are this: 1-You may vote once every remaining chapter of this current story. 2-Only those who are signed in can vote, to prevent anybody from voting hundreds of times as a Guest. 3-No going back to other chapters to gain more votes, and I will not be counting votes that are added to this chapter if the next chapter has come out. 4-No complaining if the story you voted for doesn't win. All will be written eventually, and have part of the first chapter done already, I'm simply asking which one I should focus on first.**

 **Now then, the stories to choose from in order (I think) of shortest to longest:**

 **Mist's of a Trickster**

 _ **When Loki was a boy, it was like he had the Universe at his fingertips.**_

 _ **When Mukuro was a boy, the only world he knew was the inside of his cage, the few other boys inside it with him, and the rooms they were taken to, for the enhancement of the Family.**_

 **This is an Avengers x Katekyou Hitman Reborn drabble series. Loki has been reincarnated as Mukuro after being taken to Odin after the events of the Avengers movie. This will be about twenty chapters long, five drabbles per chapter, and will have word prompts to help the story along. It will most likely not be in chronological order.**

 **The Month Between**

" _ **It's been a month since the accident..." A challenge issued by Butch Hartman himself. What truly happened the month between the accident that gave Danny his powers and the pilot episode?**_

 **The summary says it all. This will be about thirty chapters long, depending, a day per chapter, basically. It will be in chronological order, and full of Danny Phantom goodness. Not a crossover though.**

 **Ghost of a Sky**

 _ **After a brutal fight ending in the revelation of his secret identity, Danny Phantom runs. He finds himself joining a strange circus, full of dark secrets and protective members. Can Danny possibly find his home among them? And maybe some secrets of his own soul?**_

 **Yes, this is the background story of Danny meeting Skull. Obviously, this is Danny Phantom x Katekyou Hitman Reborn. It will be SUPER long, as it will be spanning from Danny meeting Skull as a teenager, through the Arcobaleno Curse, and every year up to, and maybe beyond, what we have in this story. This will be Danny and Skull, and maybe a few others, but Tsuna and the gang won't even appear until way into the story. It may or may not be in chronological order, and there will probably be times where I take a break from it to work on shorter multi-chaptered stories.**

 **The polls are now open, so get your votes for this chapter in now.**

 **That being said, I meant to have this out the Friday after The Spirit Prince came out, but well...**

 **Anyways, onto reviews:**

 **VanillaRosemary: Poor Leon indeed. The hat will get replaced, eventually. Whether it's by Tsuna or not, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **RabbitRey: I'm glad you like it, and that's a really interesting concept. I'll think about it.**

 **Gemma: Thank you for all you complements and the reassurance that I have gotten the characters right. It's something I'm always worried about when I right. And no, no one has mentioned it, I'll make sure to fix it, you know, when I have the time.**

 **To the rest of you, thank you, and here's the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have any comment, ideas, constructive criticism, or spot any errors, please leave them in the comment box below.**

 **Stay safe out there.**


End file.
